Pokemon Tech: Carter's Freshman Year
by nickdaman6
Summary: It's Carter's freshman year of college, and he is ready to ace his classes and become a gym leader. With meeting new friends, battling Pokemon, and partying, he seems to already have his hands full. What will his first year of college hold for him? Only the future will tell!
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all!**

**So, this is my first time trying to write a fanfiction, hopefully it's good! (Prays to all the gods) Anyways, I have been wondering what would make a good idea for a fanfic, so I went through A LOT of ideas. Then, as I was going to sleep one night… BOOM! It hit me. I'm in college, right? With all the partying, drinking, and illegal fun it entails, right? So I thought, "What is a college life like in the Pokémon universe?" Right then and there, fanfic idea. So here's the prologue, enjoy!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything was packed, the car was gassed up, and the goodbyes were right around the corner. Transitioning into University life was always an exciting time for new freshman, but it was as equally frightening. Starting a new life outside of the town students grew up in would bring new friends, opportunities, and challenges. The sudden change would be a big one, especially for Carter.

Not only was he leaving the town he grew up in, but he was also leaving the region of his birth. He wanted a fresh start, he wanted a new life, what better way to get that than by leaving the place he traveled across when he was younger? New places, a new land, new friends, everything he could want out of a college life.

Carter brought down the last of his things to his parent's car, packing it to the brim so they wouldn't have to make a second trip. He was running late for his flight already, everything he couldn't bring on the plane would be shipped by his parents. Before he left, he went up to his room to gather his most important possessions and have one last look at the place where he spent a good portion of his childhood.

Almost everything was gone, save for his bed, dresser, and desk with a small stuffed toy on it. He picked up the stuffed Pikachu, remembering all the times he had pretend battles with it when he was a kid. Memories flooded into Carter's head of times when he and his friends would throw stuffed pokémon at each other, screaming out moves that each "pokémon" used. They would obey them in their head and defeat the others. Afterwards, a yelling match would follow saying how one kid cheated or how it wasn't fair. Carter won most of these battles that way.

He placed the toy Pikachu on the desk, then shifted his gaze to the right of it. There, clipped onto a small chain, were three sphere shaped objects. All of them were colored red and white, separated by a button and black line that sealed the small containers. He picked them up and expanded one of the poké balls to its normal size. The University only allowed three pokémon per student at all times, so he chose the three he trusted the most.

Carter smiled, whatever lay ahead of him he was ready for it. He pushed the button on the poké ball in his hand, shrinking it again and clipping it back onto the chain now attached to his pants. Kalos was waiting for him, he had to go. He took one last glance of his room, knowing he was ready. The pokémon with him sensed his excitement. This may be the end of his childhood, but one journey's end is a new journey's beginning.

He raced down the stairs towards his family who were waiting by the car.

"Come on, dear! You're going to be late!" Carter's mom yelled at him, knowing it would be one the last times she'd be able to do it.

"I'm coming! Don't leave without me!" he responded in his normal, jokingly tone.

There, outside of his house, was his family waiting to say good-bye to him. He could see tears welling up in his mom's eyes, his dad sporting a proud grin on his face, and his brother, James, eager to be rid of his older sibling, but Carter could see a hint of sadness on his face. All of them were waiting to say their good-byes.

His mom was the first to move towards him. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie", she began. "Be careful, and make good decisions in Kalos." She was on the verge of crying.

"Aren't I always careful, mom?" He asked with a sad grin on his face.

She then embraced him, never wanting to let go. If it wasn't for his brother, she might not have.

"Okay, mom. I think Carter knows you'll miss him", he said comfortingly to her, but teasingly to him.

She let go, quickly kissing him on the cheek. Then, allowed the two brothers to exchange a few words.

"So, dork, I guess you finally have the house to yourself, huh?" Carter began sarcastically "It's all yours now! Just watch out for the pranks I set up in your room."

"Hah! Like any of your pranks will get me, I know them all!" James retorted. "Seriously though, bro. I'll miss you. I mean, who am I gonna beat up when I get mad at my math homework?"

The siblings laughed. "Well just remember: I won most of those fights", Carter countered.

They smiled at each other. Then, in a rare moment, gave the other a hug, showing that they were true brothers.

His dad then stepped in. "Carter, you do us proud. When you were born, I knew you were gonna go far with your Pokémon. I knew it all along. And now, you're going to college to learn the intricacies of gym leadership! Nothing could bring me more joy than you following in my footsteps." His dad was an ex-gym leader in Sinnoh, way before Carter was born.

"You inspired me dad, and I will earn the right to be that gym leader, every step of the way", Carter said with a spark of determination in his eyes.

His dad saw the spark, "I know you will son. I know you will."

He shook his hand while embracing him in his usual fatherly hug. Finally, he turned to the family pokémon, a male Umbreon named Uno and a female Espeon named Zyra.

"Now, I've got a deal for you two", Carter said to them, receiving their full attention "if you promise to take care of my family, I'll promise to take care of yours. That sound fair?"

They both let out a happy cry and jumped on him playfully as their response

Carter rolled around on the ground petting and gently wrestling with the two loyal pokémon. "I knew I could count on you guys!" He said flashing them a small grin and getting up off the ground.

Then, it was time to leave. It came so quickly, it only felt like yesterday that Carter was graduating from high school. Summer went by too fast, he barely had time to enjoy the last moments he had with his friends and family. But, there was nothing he could do about it.

Carter went towards the car and gave everyone one more quick hug. He then jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engine. He backed out of the drive way, drove down his street, and waved good-bye to his family.

As he turned the corner, he felt a small, wet splash hit his lap. Then he realized that _he_ was beginning to cry. Carter didn't know if they were tears of happiness, sadness, or a mixture of the two, he couldn't tell. He only knew one thing: he was on his way, now. On his way to a new adventure, with his pokémon at his side

* * *

**So, hope you all enjoyed the prologue! If you guys could review this for me, that would be great! Also, before anyone asks, yes the journey's end is another journey's beginning part was inspired by that "Take Me Home" song… I thought it was catchy and would work!**

**Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon, hopefully… Until then, peace out y'all! And thank ya kindly for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all!**

**Oh so tired… Posting at approximately… 1 AM… Oh boy… Need… to finish… story! Alright, first chapter up and ready! I hope it's a good one, so I will be using a few characters from the Pokémon Universe, but I won't put them in the description, surprise y'all and keep ya guessing! *snicker evily* Anyways, hope you guys like this first chapter! Any and all reviews will be nice, thanks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise… Those lucky, Japanese bastards…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Prepare for descent, we will be arriving in Lumiose City shortly."

The voice coming from the intercom woke Carter up with a startle, causing him to jump in his seat, abruptly interrupting his dreams. It took him a moment to realize where he was, shaking himself awake and reminding himself he was on his way to Kalos.

"Please, put your chairs in the upright position and your tray tables up", the voice began again. "On behalf of the captain and crew, we welcome you to Lumiose City and the Kalos region."

As she said this, Carter looked out the window catching the green fields of Kalos transforming into a monumental city. The tall buildings and skyscrapers cumulated into a massive tower that rose above the entire skyline.

'That must be Prism Tower', Carter thought. 'I've never anything like it! Even the buildings in Jubilife City couldn't match up to these structures!'

Carter was watching the magnificent sights out of the window until the plane finished landing. Once he got off of the plane he went to get his baggage, then to the pick-up area right outside the airport. The college sent him an e-mail a few days earlier stating to go to the pick-up area where transportation would be waiting to take him to the college. Although the transportation was not specified, Carter just assumed it would be advertised in front of the airport pretty well.

He looked around and saw a banner labeled "Pokémon Tech" above a desk. A line stretched out from the desk, which had four people pointing to the buses behind them, motioning each student on which bus they were to go on. The buses behind the desk had "Pokémon Tech" labeled on the side, while being painted in red and yellow colors. Assuming that this was the transportation the college mentioned, Carter picked up his luggage and made his way towards the back of the line.

Everyone in the line was talking with one another, making sure they weren't missing any of their luggage, and some, to Carter's joy, were letting their pokémon out and comparing them. Carter quickly decided to join with the latter part of the line, reaching towards his chain for his first, and most trustworthy, pokémon. He took the poké ball in his hands and enlarged it to its normal size. Then a red laser shot from the red and white sphere, revealing a Leafeon.

It stretched out on all fours and let out a joyful cry, happy to be out of its cramped domain. The pokémon quickly realized its surroundings, knowing it wasn't home anymore. It then looked towards its master, becoming a lot more relaxed and transforming the perplexed look on its face into one of comfort. Carter leaned over, giving him a poké snack as a reward for dealing with the long flight.

"Now that feels better doesn't it, Phylum?" Questioned Carter, though he could guess the answer. Phylum let out a loud cry showing he agreed with his owner's statement. Carter chuckled, "Glad you think so, buddy." He gave Phylum a scratch under his chin, earning another joyous cry.

The interaction between master and companion was interrupted by a voice coming from behind the two. "Wow… Is that a Leafeon?!"

They turned around and a saw a young man, most likely Carter's age, with red, curly hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a red hoodie with khaki pants, ending at the top of a pair of black sneakers. The sun was shining on his pale skin as he was putting his hand over his head to get rid of the gleam on his glasses.

Carter turned his face into a friendly expression, responding with a simple "Of course!"

"Wow", he repeated. "I've only seen pictures of that pokémon in the pokédex!" He went over and laid a hand on Phylum to pet him, earning a positive response from the excited pokémon. "This is amazing! It's great to come to college out-of-region. You get to see so many different types of pokémon! I'm guessing, since you have a Leafeon, you're from the Sinnoh region, yes?"

"Yeah, you guessed right! The name's Carter, and this is Phylum." When he mentioned his companion's name it answered with a simple, acknowledging cry. "And what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, man. When I see a new pokémon I just get carried away!" He chuckled slightly at this, as did Carter. He got up from his kneeled position of petting Phylum. "My name's Aaron, I'm from Verdanturf City in the Hoenn region. And this…" Aaron paused as he reached for, what was unmistakably, a poké ball on his belt. The ball was thrown, releasing a Grumpig. "This is Marble!"

The pig-like pokémon gave a small cry, which was followed by a quick flurry of bizarre dance moves. After making itself so obviously dizzy it stumbled over towards Phylum. Both pokémon gave a happy cry in greeting, then went about communicating like their trainers weren't there.

"Well, while they're occupied", Carter began "I guess we can get to know each other. So, why are you coming all the way from Hoenn to Kalos?"

Aaron looked away from the pokémon's conversation. "Honestly?" Carter gave a quick nod of the head in response. "Hm. I don't exactly know, but it has to do with discovering and learning about new pokémon. Ever since I came back from my pokémon journey I've always wanted to learn about every single pokémon. So, I thought Kalos would be a great place to start! Researching the recently discovered fairy-type pokémon will be a great step towards that dream. What about you?" It was Aaron's turn to ask Carter the same question.

"I wanted a new start, simple as that." He answered shortly.

"Why would you want a new start?"

"I just want to get away, you know? Meet new people, see new pokémon, and begin my dream of traveling around the world."

"Wow, that's a pretty awesome dream. Kalos is defiantly a good place to start that!"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. I have a feeling it's gonna be quite the journey!" Carter had an excited look on his face.

"Indeed. I think college is gonna be… Interesting." Aaron said with the same excitement on his face.

Only a few minutes spent in Kalos and Carter had already made a new friend. He was looking forward to all the other people he would soon meet. They broke out of their conversation for a minute as they found themselves at the front of the line. A woman sitting behind it had a smile plastered on her face; happy to see new students, but not sit all day and fill out paperwork. Aaron and Carter turned to their pokémon, putting them back in their poké balls.

She gave a joyful greeting, "Hello! New students at Pokémon Tech?" The question was asked, even though it was kind of obvious they were new students.

"Yes", both answered at the same time.

"Alright then, may I have your name?" She pointed to Carter first.

"Name's Carter Valiant."

"Okay… Valiant… Valiant… Alright! You're on the second bus from the front and your residence hall is… Sycamore. Room 212!" She handed him a key which he assumed was to his room. "You're roommate is Justin Miles."

"Alright, thanks!"

She simply nodded, then turned to Aaron. "Name please?"

"Aaron Rogers!" He replied energetically.

"Rogers… Rogers… Okay, you're on the second bus from the front as well and in Juniper Hall, room… 115, with Dominique Petrard."

"Thank you!"

Aaron and Carter went to grab their bags, but before they could a pair of Machokes came and carried them effortlessly over towards the bus the woman pointed towards. "Well… I guess that takes care of that", said Aaron followed by a small laugh. They made their way over towards the designated bus. Once they entered they saw several freshman talking to one another and sitting with people they just met, but were quickly getting along with. The two decided on a seat in the middle of the bus, Aaron taking the aisle seat and Carter taking the window.

"So", Carter began. "What's your maj-"

He was cut short after he saw another person entering the bus. Aaron turned, as did many other boys, to see a beautiful girl walking down the aisle. She was wearing a light blue wool turtleneck accompanied by a light blue beret, skin-tight jeans, and a pair of high heels. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she had curly brown hair with eyes that matched the color. She made her way down the aisle, eventually taking the seat right across from Aaron. She turned towards him.

"Bonjour!" Greeted a cheerful voice. "Je m'appelle Juliette LeBlanc. Et tu t'appelle?"

"Um… Uh… I…" he stuttered for a moment, deciding if he should say something or not. Unfortunately, he did. "Um… Voulez-vous coucher avec moi… Ce soir?"

Juliette began to turn red, and a few of the new students watching this exchange began to laugh. This included Carter, who tried to hide his. "Vous ête un perverti!" She exclaimed as she slapped Aaron across the face hard enough to make every boy cringe around him. She got up out of her seat and made her way to the back of the bus.

"What… What did I say?" Aaron stared after her in disbelief at what just happened. He readjusted his glasses. "Well, I get to see how well she fits into those jeans. I guess that's a good consolation prize…"

Carter couldn't help it anymore and he burst into a small fit of laughter. Aaron watched this, very confused. Once the laughter ceased, Carter looked at Aaron. "Do you know what you said?"

"Well… No. Never learned Kalosian back home." He said regretfully. "I'm guessing you did though?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd be coming to Kalos sooner or later, so I took some classes. The first lesson we learned: never use words you don't know the meaning to!"

"Okay, I understand that now. What did I say?"

"Basically you asked her if she wanted to have sex with you tonight!" Carter barely finished this sentence as her burst into another fit of laughter.

"What?! Did I really just say that?!"

"Yeah", Carter replied in between his fits of laughter. "Then, she called you a pervert!"

"WHAT?! Oh no, this is bad!"

"Hey don't sweat it man. It's just one girl. Trust me, there will be plenty more at the University that aren't on this bus."

Once he realized this, after a few more beads of sweat, Aaron began to calm down. Carter was right, college was a new start for everyone. There would be plenty of chances to meet new friends, including girls.

"You're right", he said in his normal, calm voice. "I'll meet plenty more."

"See? There you go! You'll be fine."

"Yeah. So, anyways, I think you were in the middle of asking me something?"

"Hm…" Carter scratched his head, trying to remember what exactly he was going to ask "Oh yeah! Was gonna ask what your major is."

"Oh! Well, I'm an Evolutionary major, with an emphasis on Hoenn region pokémon!" Aaron answered proudly. "What about you?"

"I'm majoring in Gym Training and minoring in Pokémon Battle Studies", Carter replied as proudly as Aaron did.

Before Aaron could give a response, the intercom drew their attention to the front of the bus.

"Welcome everyone!" The intercom exclaimed. "Our bus will be departing now, and we should be at Pokémon Tech in about 30 minutes. Enjoy the ride!"

This was followed by a round of applause and cheering, lots of cheering. Everyone was excited to begin their new life in college.

"Here we go!" Carter yelled.

"This is gonna be great!" Aaron shouted.

The bus began its journey towards the university. Everyone's tone began to turn to one of enthusiasm and excitement. Aaron and Carter passed the rest of the bus telling the other about themselves and how they met their first pokémon. Aaron received Marble as a Spoink from his parents when he was young, and Uno and Zyra gave birth to an Eevee, which was given to Carter by his parents shortly after. Anything they could talk about, they did. Eventually, the bus pulled up through a pair of steel gates and revealed a vast campus with students everywhere.

Some of the students were playing with a Frisbee, enjoying a classic college sport. They had their pokémon join them. Others were basking in the outdoor environment, lying under trees, enjoying a good book, or playing guitar, almost all of them accompanied by a huge array of pokémon. Finally, over on a sectioned off area of the campus, there were dirt fields with white chalk creating a poké ball in the middle. Trainers were battling on several of the fields, unleashing spectacles of fire, electricity, ice, and many other types of attacks. Carter knew where he was headed. The intercom came on.

"Welcome to Pokémon Tech, new students!" It began. "We will be dropping you off at the Student Union building where you will be given your orientation tour. While this is happening, your luggage and belongings will be moved to your individual rooms by our campus's Machokes."

As the voice finished, the bus pulled up to a huge building. Aaron and Carter guessed this was the Student Union.

"Thank you for attending Pokémon Tech, and enjoy you're freshman year!" The voice finished with an energetic tone.

The students filed out and were directed to different tables located in front of the gothic styled building. As they were making their way to the separate areas, Machokes began opening the underside of the buses and began carrying luggage every which way. Though they were strong and brutish, they took great care in handling the students' possessions.

Aaron and Carter made their way to the center of the small square looking for the tables they were supposed to be at. A sign labeled "Evolutionary Majors" drew Aaron's attention.

"Looks like that's where I'm supposed to go", he said to himself. Then to Carter, "I guess we won't be in the same group. We'll see each other later, right?"

"Definitely!" He happily, and energetically, replied. "Let me get your Holo Caster ID, then I can call you later and we can hang out."

"Great!"

They exchanged IDs, then went their separate ways. Across from the Evolutionary Majors table was the Gym Training Majors table. Carter made his way and checked in. He was directed to a group over by the Pokémon Tech Battle Stadium. It wasn't that far of a walk, only about ten minutes away from the Student Union building, and when Carter saw the stadium he was awed.

The stadium was huge, compared to most battle stadiums, and located outside. That wasn't the best part about it, though. Recently the stadium was rebuilt to be able to turn into any pokémon environment. From grass to water, dragon to fairy, and everything in between. This was used to help trainers with strategizing in environments that suited them, as well as environments that would work against them. He saw the group standing out in front of the stadium, he assumed this was it. He went up to the group and tapped a girl on the shoulder, wanting to make sure he was in the right place.

When she turned around Carter was slightly stunned. Everything about this girl was beautiful, from the dark blonde hair that went down to her neck to the green eyes that highlighted her face. She was sporting a pink tank top and wore tan cargo pants that came to the middle of her shin with a pair of blue Vans. He didn't know this girl, but Carter was going to change that. Everything about her was beautiful in his eyes.

"Hey!" Was the first thing that came from her mouth. She wore a bright, friendly smile on her face, adding to her beauty.

"H-Hey…!" Carter stuttered a little, chastising himself in his mind for this.

"Um… Did you want something?" This added a questioning hint to her tone.

"Uh…" Carter couldn't remember why he poked her on the shoulder. Finally, it came to him, "Yeah! I just wanted to know: is this the Gym Training Majors group?"

The girl's face beamed again. "Yup! This is it! And since you're here I'm guessing that's your major?"

"Yeah, you guessed it! The name's Carter." He raised his hand out to shake hers, it took all of his power to stop it from shaking.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eileen!" She met his hand with hers, shaking it a couple of times before letting go. "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Eterna City in Sinnoh, what about you?"

"Really?! I'm from Sinnoh, too! I lived in Pastoria City!"

"Wow! Shows what a small world it is, huh?" Eileen giggled at the small joke.

As they finished this small back and forth, they saw an older man with a white mustache and his head covered by a white hat with a red ribbon encircling the cylinder part of it appear at the front of the group. He wore a red dress shirt with a white vest, brown dress pants, and equally colored shoes. The man's eyes were covered by a pair of black "Lennon" glasses and he carried a wooden walking stick.

"Welcome Gym Training Majors!" He began with a boisterous voice that didn't reflect his age. "I am the former gym leader of Cinnabar Island, Blaine. I will be the hands-on and field professor. Most of my classes will be held in this stadium behind me."

A lot of faces stared a gasp, most likely these were the students coming from Kanto. The group started murmuring phrases like "I know him!" or "My brother or sister battled him when he was a trainer!" Claiming this small piece of fame seemed important to some of the Kanto trainers, so Blaine didn't interrupt them. Once the murmurs grew into a rumble of voices, Blaine cut them off.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Enough with the gossip and rumors!" After this he regained his calm, cool composure. "Okay, students. We will be taking a tour of the campus so we can show where your classes will be held, where battles can be held _legally_, and where you will be staying while attending college here. Once we get to your designated hall, you will leave us and pick up your class schedule and situate yourselves. Do we all understand?"

There were nods of affirmation and several words of understanding coming from the group.

"Well then", his face was hidden by his hat, but everyone could see the smile he was now wearing. "Let's begin shall we! Come this way and I will show you the stadium!"

Thus, the tour began, and the students were slowly funneled into the stadium. Over the course of the tour, Blaine showed his more lax and happy side. Eventually the students realized that the yelling from earlier was unlike his character. He was a kind, caring, and a genuinely happy man, enjoying his retirement teaching the art of gym leadership to students.

During the tour, Carter and Eileen either paid attention to Blaine or got to know each other. They talked about their likes and dislikes, their individual journeys and battles around Sinnoh, and anything else that either of them brought up. A friendship was quickly forming between the two.

The group went all around campus, seeing the sports arenas and gymnasium, the library, the dining hall, and, what mattered to the group most, the pokémon battle grounds. After seeing all this, they eventually made their way to the living quad, which was surrounded by six identical brick buildings with an Ivy League school architecture. They stopped at the first building, Oak Hall, named after the famous professor from the Kanto region. All six buildings were named after a famous professor from each of the six main regions: Kanto (Oak), Johto (Elm), Hoenn (Birch), Sinnoh (Rowan), Unova (Juniper), and Kalos (Sycamore).

Once they got to Birch Hall, Eileen said her good-byes.

"Well, this is my stop. I guess I'll see you later?" She questioned hopefully.

"Of course", Carter replied with a happy smile. "Here, give me your Holo Caster ID and I'll give you a call once I'm set up in my room, okay?"

She returned the smile. "Okay!" They traded Caster IDs. "When we're done unpacking, I want a battle out of you. Sound fair?" Her smile turned into a challenging and determined grin.

"Sure!" Carter mirrored her expression. "Loser buys the winner dinner?"

"Well, it's free at the dining hall technically." Carter obviously forgot this, rubbing the back of his head as he noticed his mistake. "Let's just say winner has bragging rights?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great! Well, see ya!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Carter waved good-bye to Eileen then sprinted to catch up with the group. He was happy to have met her, and even happier to have gotten her Caster ID.

'This is gonna be fun', his thoughts echoed in his head. 'I can tell!'

Once he caught up with the group, they went to Rowan and Juniper Hall before stopping at Sycamore Hall. When they reached the last hall, about twenty students were left. Blaine addressed them as he did to the rest of the groups.

"Well, this is our stop. Save the best for last, eh?" He laughed at his own joke. As he calmed down, he finished his short speech. "Okay, so most of you will be meeting with me at the beginning of the week on Monday or Tuesday for your first "Applied Gym Techniques" class. I look forward to seeing all of you. Good luck, and…" He left this part hanging for a moment, "enjoy yourselves! You're in college and most of you will only get to live your college years once. I will see you all soon, I'm sure. Good-bye!"

He made his way off the steps to the dorm hall, heading towards the exit of the living quad. This left the students excited, ready to begin their college lives. Carter made his way to the door, ready to begin his new life.

'Everything is going great, so far', he thought happily. 'Let's see what else this place has for us.'

He looked at his poké balls, knowing his pokémon felt the same excitement. They were ready, time to begin his – their – freshman year. And Carter knew it would be an exciting first year.

* * *

**Alright guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I hope you guys enjoyed the French mistranslation part the most, I thought it'd bring a nice dash of humor to the story. Hopefully most of you got the song reference haha XD. Anyways, please keep reviewing this story for anything and everything: plot, content, grammer, anything! I always like some positive criticism! **

**And I promise in the next chapter things will get a lot more… *quote, unquote fingers* "Interesting". (cue Dr. Evil laugh) Until next time y'all, peace! Thank ya kindly for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all!**

**I have GOT to stop posting so late… AGH! I NEED SLEEP! ... Sorry about that freak out there guys, I get a little cranky when I haven't slept in a while… So, next chapter taking off and this will explore what a pokémon party would be like, interesting right? Also, first pokémon battle description so please tell me if it was good or not. Positive criticism always helps! Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise… Wish I could make all of that yin…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, just have to hang this here and… Done!"

A Coheed and Cambria band poster now hung on the wall in front of Carter. His room was set, everything was in place. For his side of the room anyways, his roommate hadn't shown up, yet. The Machokes carried Carter's luggage up to the room, but they didn't take anything out. That was up to the students and their own pokémon.

Carter's Monferno, Jester, finished pushing the last of the boxes under his bed, while Phylum and Tucson, Carter's Donphan, were laying lazily on top of it. They hadn't been much help anyways, Tucson went straight for the bed and Phylum only helped by holding a few things. Jester was really the only one who did anything to help set up the room they would live in.

"Good job Jester!" Carter complimented, receiving a joyful jump and cry in acknowledgement. "And… I guess good job to you two, as well?" He looked over towards Phylum, who gave a sleepy, yet happy, cry, and Tucson, who just laid there and let out a happy yawn. "Right, should have known I'd get that response." A grin found its way towards his face and a chuckle to his throat. Carter raised two of his poké balls. "Alright Jester, Tucson. Return!" A red laser shot from each ball onto the two pokémon, making them disappear in a flash.

Carter then took out his Holo Caster, typing in Aaron and Eileen's IDs. Sending them a quick message telling them to meet him at the pokémon battle grounds, Carter went towards the door, stopping in front of the mirror on it for a moment. He looked at the twin image of his oval face with his blue eyes, fixing his shaggy, brown hair until it looked good to him. A red and black plaid shirt donned his torso, while blue jeans and grey Vans covered his lower body. Small adjustments were made to his clothes to make sure everything looked fine.

'Can't have Eileen thinking I'm messy or anything', he explained to himself in his mind.

Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he called Phylum. "Let's go explore a little, shall we?" Phylum jumped off the bed, ready to move a little bit. Carter grabbed his backpack and they made their way out of the room and into the crazy dorm hallway. If you went down the hall, you'd think there was a mass evacuation with all the people crammed into it throwing Frisbees or footballs, or getting help from Machokes with moving stuff from dorm to dorm. It was a mad house.

Carter and Phylum quickly made their way through the hallway, jumping over smaller pokémon, ducking under couches, and dodging the occasional football. After going through the hall and down the stairs, they found themselves in the eastern lounge of Sycamore Hall. People there were chatting with each other or comparing pokémon, while simultaneously watching a soccer game on the TV. Once they went through a couple more hallways, they came to the entrance hall of the dorm and made their way outside.

At this time, Carter received a Holo message from Aaron saying he would meet him there, but he might be a little bit late. Not even a minute a later, he received another Holo message from Eileen saying she'd be there, as well. So, with the confirmation that both would be there, Carter and Phylum made their way towards the battle grounds. From the living area, the two had to make a small, five minute walk to get there. When they got to the area, most of the fields were taken, being used by trainers who were learning techniques or just battling for the fun of it.

Carter and Phylum found a field that was located close to the small Pokémon Center that serviced the student's pokémon hurt in battle. They sat down on the bench near the sidelines and waited for Eileen or Aaron to show up. While they were waiting, Carter played around with Phylum, playing catch with a Frisbee he had in his backpack. It was a simple game, but the pair enjoyed it immensely. Games like this, coupled with their adventures together, aided in forming the strong bond they had with each other today. The Frisbee was overthrown by Carter eventually, and as Phylum went running after it, it was thrown back to Carter. From where it was thrown, the duo saw a blonde girl with a Pichu on her shoulder. It was unmistakably Eileen.

"Put a little too much power into that one?" She joked.

"Nah, Phylum was just too slow to catch it", Carter rebuked sarcastically. This earned him a slight glare from Phylum. "Hey, it was just a joke, Phylum!"

"So, this is your Leafeon I take it?"

Phylum jumped onto Carter playfully, knocking him on the ground "Yup! His name's Phylum, and we've been together for as long as we can remember." Said pokémon gave a happy cry in greeting, while Carter scratched him under him his chin.

Eileen giggled. "The bond between you guys is pretty strong, I think it's cute when people and their pokémon are such good friends." She blushed a little, as did Carter when he heard the word cute. The Pichu on Eileen's shoulder ran up to Carter and examined him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot! Carter, Phylum, this is my Pichu, Zesty!" Once it heard its name, the small, yellow pokémon made its way to Eileen's shoulder. It let out a small volt of electricity from its cheeks once it reached the top and gave a smile as a greeting.

Carter gave a wave to Zesty, while Phylum gave a greeting call and went up to Eileen. Zesty ran off its trainer's shoulder and Phylum began to chase it, the two having a great time playing with each other. "That didn't take long," Carter said with a smile on his face. "Is Pichu the only pokémon you brought with you?"

Eileen had the same smile on her face. "No, I brought two more, like everyone else!" She responded. Two poké balls came from the pack she carried, which she then threw. Out of the two capsules came a Glaceon and a Roserade. They gave a gleeful greeting to their trainer and the stranger next to her. "Hey, you two", she kneeled down and greeted the pokémon, then turned towards Carter. "This is my Glaceon, Elsa, and my Roserade, Petals!" The two responded with a joyful cry.

"Nice to meet you guys!" He kneeled down by Eileen's side. "You have really great pokémon, you must have all been a formidable team!"

"You bet! We won the Jubilife City Open Tournament together!" She gave her answer with an obvious hint of pride.

"Wow! That's impressive", Carter stood up and reached for the other two poké balls on his chain. "But let's see if they can compare to my team." This was followed by a competitive grin that showed up on Eileen's face, as well.

Carter then enlarged the two poké balls, accepting the little competition Eileen began. Out of the two balls came Jester and Tucson. "This is Jester and Tucson!" They gave a greeting to the mysterious trainer across from them. Eileen gave a smile in return. "These guys won me the Veilstone City and Hearthome City Tournaments a couple years ago." Both pokémon gave a confident cry at hearing the tournament names.

"That's also impressive, but there's only one way to decide whose better." Carter and Eileen gave each other a knowing grin. "A pokémon battle!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

They called their pokémon back to them, returning them to their poké balls. All were back in their capsules except for Elsa, Phylum, and Zesty, who stayed on Eileen's shoulder. The two competitors went to opposite ends of the battle field. "Alright, a one on one battle. First one to be knocked out loses?" Carter asked, setting the rules.

"Sounds fair to me!" Eileen replied. "I'm expecting a full on battle here, don't go easy on me." She gave Carter a sly grin.

"Wasn't planning on it", he answered with a competitive grin. "Phylum, let's give them a battle they won't forget!" Carter's Leafeon took the field and let out a growl to match the determination of its trainer.

"Glad to hear it! Okay, Elsa, give it you're all!" The Glaceon went out on the field with a glare in her eyes, raring for battle. "Time to show them how we won the Jubilife City Tournament! Use ice beam!"

Elsa let out an ice beam that nearly hit Phylum, but he got out of the way just in the nick of time. "Okay Phylum, buy us some time! Use grass knot!"

Only a second after the command, grassy roots shot from under Phylum and sped towards Elsa, ensnaring her. While the Glaceon and Eileen were trying to get out of it, Carter told Phylum to use sunny day. Instantly, the battle field became warmer and filled with sunlight. As Elsa broke the grass knot, she began to slow down a little, not used to the warm, bright sun.

"Come on, Elsa! Hang in there, I believe in you!" This boost of confidence had an immediate effect on the pokémon, as she shook off the extra warmth of the sun.

As it got up, Eileen told her to use icy wind. Phylum wasn't able to avoid this attack, as it covered the entire field. Carter winced at the effect it had on his pokémon. He took significant damage, but was still ready to go. "We're still good, Phylum! You got this!" The pokémon used grass knot again, ensnaring Elsa.

"You're gonna have to switch up your strategy if you want to beat me!" Eileen taunted.

"Well, I hope this makes you happy, then!" Carter quickly countered. "Alright, Phylum. Solarbeam!"

It went straight to the attack, as sunny day gave it the power to strike quickly. The beam struck Elsa straight on the mark, causing great amounts of damage. "Now finish the job! Aerial ace!" Phylum struck with such speed that Eileen couldn't even give a command to dodge the attack, even though it would've been futile in its condition. This attack hit Elsa straight on, knocking her off her legs.

"No!" Was all that escaped her trainer's mouth as her pokémon hit the ground. Before Carter could congratulate Phylum on a job well done, Elsa was able to stagger back up. There was still fight in her. "There we go Elsa! I know you had it in you!" Eileen chanted with determination. "Okay, let's finish this. Use hail!"

The battle field went from a warm, sunny day to a cold, foggy winter storm. Carter and Phylum could barely see through it, giving Eileen and Elsa the chance they needed. Commanding her pokémon with great skill, Elsa shot another ice beam towards Phylum. With the visibility near zero, and Carter and Phylum blind, it was a direct hit. Phylum wasn't done yet, but the small determination it had was shattered as it was met with a swift tackle by the opposing Glaceon. Its strength left its body and it fell to ground, a KO.

Eileen and Elsa jumped for joy at the victory, while Carter ran to Phylum to make sure he was okay. "Phylum! Are you alright?" A small cry came from the pokémon to let his worried partner know he was okay. Carter then formed a smile. "You did well, bud. Now, get some rest." He brought up the first poké ball on his a chain and a red laser shot towards Phylum, returning it to the capsule. Then, he looked over towards Eileen.

'That combo usually works', was the first thing that came to his head. 'I'm surprised her Glaceon was still standing, guess they're stronger than I thought.'

At this moment, Eileen called back Elsa into her poké ball, then walked over with Zesty still on her shoulder, happy that her friend won the battle. "Man that was a great battle!" She congratulated Carter. "I haven't had one like that in a while, you scared me with that solarbeam of yours!"

"Yeah, usually that wins it, but I guess you're pokémon was strong enough to pull through. I'll have to rethink my strategy if I'm gonna beat you!" Carter said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Elsa and I won't go down without a fight. I guess we'll have a rematch in the near future?" She questioned him.

"You can count on it!" He replied. They starred at each other for a brief moment. And Zesty looked between the two, not knowing why they were staring at each other. Seconds later, they heard a voice in the distance and saw three figures heading towards them.

"Hey! Carter! Is that you?!" It was Aaron and he was followed by two people Carter had never seen before.

Carter and Eileen walked over to the group as they were walking onto the field. "Hey, Carter! Sorry I'm late, had to get these two to come along with me!" Aaron pointed behind him indicating the boy and girl that were following. The boy had short, black hair, a goatee to match, and amber eyes. His attire was comprised of a red sweatshirt, tan cargo shorts, and equally colored shoes. Next to him was a girl who had hair that matched the boy's in color, but came down to her shoulders, while her eyes matched the boy's, as well. She wore a pink dress that came down to right above her knees, covered by a jean jacket and accompanied by a charm bracelet on her right wrist and blue flats.

They came up next to his side. "Carter, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Dominique."

The boy stepped ahead and shook Carter and Eileen's hands. He wore a calm smile, "Nice to meet you guys, you can call me Dom. And this", he turned towards the girl behind him. "This is my twin sister, Delilah."

Now it was the girl's turn, she came and give each of them a hug. She wore a beautiful smile that showed her pearly white teeth. "Hello!" She exclaimed joyfully. "It's so nice to meet you!" Everything about her radiated positivity, whereas her brother seemed a more calm-minded, controlled individual.

Carter replied to them both, "It's great to meet you guys. I'm Carter, and this is Eileen." The blonde gave a wave and smile in response to her name.

Aaron jumped in, "It's great to meet you, Eileen." Then, he turned to Carter. "Only a few hours here and you've already found a girl? Man, I need to take lessons from you!"

This made Carter blush instantly, as well as Eileen. They turned from each other to hide it, while Carter rubbed his head as he usually did when things got awkward. "N-No! She's just a friend – I mean, um…" Eileen put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

Eileen cut Aaron off before he could say anything. "So, what're you guys doing?"

Aaron wanted to comment more on the two, but saw Carter turn red and decided otherwise. "Well, Carter sent me a Holo Cast wanting me to meet him here. I thought bringing Delilah and Dom along would be great so they could meet him. And", Aaron left them waiting, as he pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket "I wanted to know if you guys would want to go to a bonfire tonight, Delilah and Dom are coming." At this point he unfolded the paper that advertised a bonfire being held at the Fraternity Lane of the university.

Carter took the piece of paper and looked at it, as did Eileen and Zesty. "Hm… This sounds fun! I'll tag along with you guys, if you don't mind."

"Of course!" Aaron exclaimed. "The more the merrier. What about you, Eileen?"

She was tempted by the offer, but declined. "Thanks, but I was gonna spend the night exploring Lumiose City with my pokémon." Eileen nodded towards Zesty and it gave a happy cry. Carter was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be going, but he didn't let it show. "But I won't be going into the city until tonight, so I say we go to the dining hall and get some dinner for us and our pokémon." Everyone agreed, but they first went to the small pokémon center to get Elsa and Phylum healed.

The group then made their way to the dining hall and ate outside. Everyone's pokémon came out to eat and were introduced to everyone else. Dom's Nidoking, Roi, and Delilah's Nidoqueen, Reine, were the only pokémon they brought, but they battled as a duo, so it was like they had two pokémon. Along with Marble, Aaron brought along his Loudred, Feedback, and his Nocturne, Specks.

Over the course of the dinner everyone got to know each other, including the pokémon. Carter and Eileen learned that Delilah and Dom were from Aquacorde Town in Kalos. Luckily for Aaron, they didn't just speak Kalosian. The twins came to Pokémon Tech so Delilah could be taught the principles of pokémon breeding and Dom could learn the styles of pokémon photography. Vice versa, Aaron, Delilah, and Dom got to know Carter and Eileen better. The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon for about an hour when Eileen made her leave, but received everyone's Caster IDs before she left.

"It was great meeting you guys! I'm in Birch Hall, room 313 if you guys ever want to stop by and say 'hello'!" A smile beamed from her face as she said good-bye to everyone. When she came to Carter, she gave him a hug and said to send her a Holo Cast sometime tomorrow. Zesty went back on her shoulder and she returned her pokémon as she left the dining area.

After Eileen left, Aaron turned towards Carter. "Are you sure she's just a friend?"

Delilah and Dom laughed as Carter gave a friendly punch on the shoulder to Aaron. "Shut up!" He replied with a smirk on his face. "For now, yeah we're friends, but… You know. We'll see."

They quickly finished what was left of their dinners, then returned their pokémon and made their way to Fraternity Lane. From the dining area they had to take a twenty minute walk to the street. Once they arrived, they immediately saw the bonfire. Students had their pokémon out and were dancing around to an Exploud that amplified music coming from a band in front of the bonfire. Around it, the group saw some pokémon performing party tricks, such as an Alakazam using its psychic powers to hold two students as they did a keg stand. It was a college party, and the first the group had ever attended.

"Alright, guys. We should try to stick together." Carter turned around to see his friends were already gone. He saw the twins head off to watch the band, while simultaneously taking a beer being handed to them. Aaron went over to a group of girls, obviously trying to get a few IDs and, from the look of the big guy heading over to cut him off, he wasn't succeeding. This forced Aaron to back off, so he went towards another group of girls.

Carter made his way around the bonfire, seeing everything that went on, from shots to wild dancing to smoker's circles. Pokémon such as Kirlia and Spinda were enjoying the music blasting from the Exploud with their trainers. While Ludicolos and Torkoals were enjoying some blunts with the students. It was amazing, yet terrifying at the same time. Eventually, a girl, who was slightly tipsy, came up to Carter and offered him a drink.

"Hey, cutie." Her words were slightly slurred. "Want a dr-drink?" This made her appear even more so under the influence as she handed him a beer. Carter looked at it for a minute, but reluctantly took the beer. He took a swig, and went dancing with the girl.

After a few more drinks, Carter could feel the effects of the alcohol. Everything was starting to become blurry. This wasn't the end of it however, as he was convinced to take some shots and do a few beer shotguns. Eventually, he was beginning to make incoherent sentences, and the sights and sounds of the bonfire blurred together. When he was dancing, after ingesting the alcohol, he spun in circles and hit the ground hard. Once that happened, his eyes slammed shut. Black out.

* * *

**Aw man, college parties am I right? Haha. So, I took what I've seen from parties during my first year of college, not too big, but there will be more, trust me. Again, this was my first time having to describe a pokémon battle, I hope it was good to y'all. I want to hear critiques on that if it wasn't, thanks! And the pokémon that were involved in the party were the ones that I thought would fit the most, if y'all have any ideas on better pokémon, feel free to suggest them! There will be more battles and parties to come, as well as Carter getting out of his black out and recollecting everything the next day (favorite part of the hangover -.-), so stay tuned!**

**Keep checking in on this story, there will be a lot more interesting things to come. Until next time y'all, peace! Thank ya kindly for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all!**

**Okay, finally! Next chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I had to come back home from Colorado and move back in and out and take finals and all this other shit, so… UGH! Haha Anyways, daily freak out is out of the way, this chapter will be a basic chapter and introduce a little drama to the mix, what good is life without it, right? If you like this story, please leave a comment or a review! Or if you didn't like, do the same! I always like positive criticism… And negative criticism works, too… I guess… Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise… That includes the new 3****rd**** Gen remakes :(…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everything was hazy. Coupled with the pounding in his head, this made it a lot more difficult for Carter to get up. He decided to stay in his bed for a little bit longer, but his body wouldn't let him. It decided a wakeup call was needed, so his stomach felt like getting rid of all of its contents. This caused Carter to jump straight out of his bed and go directly to his toilet. All at once, everything he had from the other day flew out of his mouth.

Once Carter was finished, he looked up from the toilet. "Ugh… What the hell happened last night…?" He groaned to no one in particular.

From outside of the bathroom came an amused laugh. "So", an unknown, English accented voice began "I'm guessing that was your first college party yesterday?"

Carter turned his head, trying to make out who the figure was that stood behind him. What he could see through the haziness was a young man about his age. He had short, blonde hair and small, blue eyes highlighting his round face. His frame was slightly muscular, and it was covered by a black vast, white undershirt, black jeans, black wristbands, and white converse. The expression on his face was one of humor.

"Ugh… Who are you? What happ-" Carter's question was cut short as he put his head in the toilet, again. Once it was over, he continued. "What happened last night?" He finally got out.

"Heh, forgot I introduced myself to a drunk you last night. I'm Justin Miles, your roommate." He began. "And you were extremely wasted when your friends brought you in. You must have had one hell of a night!" As he said this he gave Carter a pat on the back, whose head was back in the toilet.

When he got back up from his spell, hoping it was the last, he simply asked, "Friends?" His memory wasn't kicking in, finally he remembered most of yesterday. "Oh yeah. Aaron, Delilah, and Dom." Carter smiled, happy to have met caring people like them on day one. Then his face turned into one of horror and worry. "Oh man…" He turned to Justin, "Was there a blonde girl with them named Eileen?!" He questioned urgently.

Justin scratched his chin for a minute trying to remember. "Nope, no blonde. Just the three that you mentioned."

Carter breathed a sigh of a relief, and decided to get off the floor. As he got off the floor, he stumbled a little, but was caught by Justin. "Don't worry, man. I gotcha." He put Carter's arm around his shoulders and led him to his bed. "You should rest here for a little bit." The blonde-haired man laid him down. "So, what happened to you last night?" Was the question he asked after he sat down on his own bed.

"To be honest, I'm not completely sure." Carter admitted hesitantly, "The last thing I remember was dancing with this really hot girl, and then…. Everything went black." He closed his eyes again as if to mimic the effect, but then opened them up quickly as it made him dizzy.

His roommate smirked, "Yup, your first college party will do that to ya." A laugh accompanied this, "You don't know your limits, so this usually happens to freshman party-goers. Trust me on this, I'm a sophomore so I would l know."

The amusement that came from Justin wasn't shared by Carter. He gave a fake laugh. "I'm glad you find this funny, 'cause I'm hurting like no other right now!" This almost came out as a yell.

"Hey, man. I'm just telling you what happens to every freshman this time of year. That's all." Justin replied to this comment with a hint of agitation in his voice.

Carter calmed down. "I know, I know… Just doesn't feel good you know?"

At this, Justin's smirked reappeared on his face. "Yeah, I know. I was there last year and I'm sure you aren't the only one feeling it today." Both roommates laughed at this, but Carter's was cut short as it gave him a headache. "So, I guess we should get to know each other, huh? What's your major?"

Carter responded to the change in subject positively. "I'm a Gym Training Major with a minor in Pokémon Battle Studies." He answered this, as he always did, with a prideful tone. "What about you?"

"For me, League Major with a minor in Gym Training." Justin answered with an even more prideful tone than Carter had seconds ago.

His roommate was impressed. "Wow. You must be an extremely good trainer to be looking at becoming part of the Pokémon League."

"Yeah, not to gloat, but…" He trailed off for a second. "Well, let's just say I'm _probably_ the best trainer the Kanto and Johto regions have seen since Red."

"Geez, someone sounds cocky." Carter had a slightly disapproving look on his face.

"I said 'probably'. And when you beat every gym leader in those two regions _and _win almost every of their cities' open tournaments, wouldn't you think you're one of the best, too?"

Carter's face went from one of disapproving to one of being shocked. Staring at the stranger who he just met moments ago, he tried to find something to say. Justin said it for him.

"I know. Wow, right? But I can't take all the credit, my team got me through most of my battles." His attention turned to the necklace around his neck with three spaces empty and three filled by poké balls. "These guys have been with me through thick and thin." Justin turned his attention back to Carter, who he noticed was staring at the silver necklace. "When I get the chance I'll have to show them to ya."

Once he said this, Carter quit staring and was finally able to form a response. "That'd be great! We'll have to have a battle, then. I always love facing strong opponents!" The usual determined smile he had when he challenged trainers to a battle appeared on his face.

Justin laughed at Carter's determination. "Someday, I'm sure we will. But, not today. I have to… Take care of some business." His sentenced was finished with an air of mystery and a slight questioning tone to it. A suspicious look appeared on his face, adding to this fact. "You should probably get a little more rest before you get up, I'll see you later." Carter's new roommate made his way to the door and left, leaving the determined young man on his own.

"Huh. What an interesting guy." Was all that came out of Carter's mouth before he closed his eyes. He went back to sleep, enjoying the blissfulness he received from it. It was hours later before he was woken up by an incoming message coming from his Holo Caster. The message was from Eileen, asking if he wanted to hang out. Carter turned to the clock by his bed, showing it was 6:00 PM. "Wow, I've been out for about 7 hours…"

The message, as well as the time, made Carter jump out of bed. Quickly he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and made for a change of clothes. After this, he responded to Eileen's message telling her to meet him at the middle of the living quad. Once he finished everything, he bolted out towards the meeting point, running through groups of people and jumping down stairs. When he was out of Sycamore Hall, he released Phylum from his poké ball to join him. They made their way over to the quad area.

As they got closer towards the center, they saw Eileen and Zesty, as in most cases, on her trainer's shoulder. She waved at him and Zesty followed suit. "Hey, sleepyhead!" Eileen jogged towards Carter and stopped in front of him, giving him a quick hug. "So, how was that party last night?"

"It-", Carter paused for a moment wondering if he should tell Eileen what happened. Deciding not to, he continued. "It was okay, just a bonfire and some great music. How was exploring the city?"

Not suspecting anything wrong with what he said, Eileen responded to the question. "It was great! I got to see so many of the boutiques and Prism Tower, and the restaurants! The one I went to was so nice and delicious, plus you have to battle before you eat!" This put a competitive look on her face. "That's actually something I wanted to ask you: do you want to go grab dinner and a battle?"

"Dinner _and _a battle?!" Carter exclaimed with an amazed tone. "Of course! That sounds awesome! Let's go!"

Eileen laughed at his enthusiasm. "Alright, follow me!" The pair and their pokémon left the University and made their way into Lumiose City. They walked down the streets, enjoying the warm, breezy night. Lights dotted every street and illuminated the city spectacularly. As they walked down the streets, they saw Gogoats pass by with their riders and trainers enjoying the night air at cafes with their pokémon. After walking through the winding allies and streets and past Prism Tower, which fascinated Carter to the point where Eileen had to drag him past it, the duo finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Okay, this is it!" Eileen beamed happily.

"Restaurant… Le Nah?" Carter questioned as he read the sign in front of the building. "They couldn't think of a better name for this place?" He laughed at his joke, Eileen followed suit as if realizing the name for the first time. While their trainers were laughing, Phylum and Zesty had looks of amusement on their faces.

"Well, we're broke college students. The cheapest is the best!" The joking continued, and so did their laughing.

They all made their way into the restaurant and asked for a table for two. "Alright, one table for the young couple!" Their waiter answered with an energetic, Kalosian accent.

Both turned red and Phylum and Zesty looked at their trainers, wondering what was said. "Um…" Eileen was the first to speak. "We aren't a couple. We're just friends out looking for dinner and some entertainment." She looked away from Carter as she was saying this, as did he while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh!" The waiter exclaimed alarmed. "I'm sorry! You two look like such a great couple, I only assumed!" The red on both students' cheeks deepened. "Well, one for two friends, then… Follow me, mes amies!"

After a few more seconds of embarrassment, the group of pokémon and students followed. They were set at a table on the indoor balcony. Phylum sat by the table and Zesty took her normal place on Eileen's shoulder. "I will be right back with the appetizer!" The waiter stated while rushing to the kitchen. This left Carter and Eileen in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"So, um…" Eileen tried to begin, but had trouble finding what to say. "What were you up to today?" She finally said, deciding to go on a simple question.

"Well, actually", Carter started to rub the back of his head again "I pretty much just slept the day away." He chuckled at himself. "After last night, I needed it! What about you?"

"Just getting ready for classes tomorrow, and checking out my class schedule to see where I have to go first."

"Oh yeah, class. Now I remember why I came here. So, what classes do you-" Carter was cut short as a man with black hair and white chef outfit came to their table.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle and monsieur! Je suis Chef Rogers, and aujourd'hui we have a nice salad verte with tomatoes, topped with shredded parmesan!" He laid the dishes down on the table. Before the two could even reach for their forks, the chef interrupted them. "Ah, ah, ah! This meal needs time to settle, alors we shall have a pokémon double battle to pass the time!" As he said this, he sent out a Pansage and Pansear.

Carter and Eileen followed suit with competitive eagerness by sending out Tucson and Petals. The two made quick work of the two monkey-like pokémon, with Tucson using rollout on Pansear, nailing a critical hit. While Petals used poison jab to deal a one-hit KO to Rogers' Pansage. With their quick battle, the meal settled perfectly. "Très bien! C'est magnifique! I shall be back with the main course shortly!"

Once the chef left, the two enjoyed their appetizer. "So," Eileen started. "I think you were in the middle of asking me something?"

"Oh, yeah! I was gonna ask what classes do you have this semester?" Carter asked after a few seconds of remembering.

"Well, I have Applied Gym Studies 101, Pre-Calc, Gym Battle Techniques 101, and Evolutionary Science."

"Great schedule! What time do you have Applied Gym Studies and Gym Battle Techniques?"

"I have Gym Studies on Tuesday and Thursday from 10:00 to 12:00 and Gym Battle Techniques on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 1:55 to 2:10."

"Cool, I have the same time for Gym Studies, but Gym Battle Techniques right after it. At least we have one class together." Carter let a grin appear on his face.

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to it!" Eileen replied with excitement in her tone. Carter could hear the excitement and was happy to know she was as equally happy to be in the same class with him.

The chef came out to with the main course: steak served with a side of a spicy sauce and potatoes. "Bon appetite! But first, may I entertain you with another double battle?"

Carter and Eileen answered 'yes' at the same time. For this battle, Rogers sent out a Panpour and a Pansear. The two trainers sent out Tucson and Zesty. Again, it was a rather easy battle, as Zesty used thunder wave to paralyze Panpour, while Tucson used thunder fang to finish it off. Then, they turned their attention to Pansear, who had dealt a terrible blow with flamethrower to Zesty. Eileen's Pichu was burnt terribly, but she still had some fight left in her. She quickly countered with a thunder shock, while Tucson followed up with a rapid spin to defeat the High Temp pokémon.

"Ah! That battle was brilliant! Enjoy your meal, I have something special planned for your dessert!" Rogers complimented after the battle, then went back to the kitchen to prepare their final course.

"That battle was a little harder than the last." Eileen admitted. "I'm not gonna lie, I like this restaurant, even though it's named Le Nah." Carter laughed, still amused by the restaurant's name.

"Yeah", he turned his attention to Zesty, giving her scratch on the head. "How's the burn their Zest?" She gave him a cry to let him know she was feeling alright. "Well, here. It just so happens that I have a burn heal." Carter reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of green colored medicine, applying it to Zesty. A squeal of joy came from the pokémon as the medicine was applied to the wound.

"Thanks, Carter!" Eileen thanked him with a genuine smile on her face. "It's really nice to see someone care for others pokémon like that."

"Of course, she's a really cute pokémon." Carter again scratched the Pichu's chin and decided to take a little bit of a chance. "With a cute trainer to match." He smiled at Eileen after saying this.

Said trainer blushed at this, but had a smile added to her face. "Well, I could say the same to you." It was Carter's turn to blush as he began to rub the back of his head. Before he could reply to the same compliment he was given, Chef Rogers came out with their dessert, which was a slice of cheesecake topped off with a strawberry and strawberry sauce. Following Rogers were two garcons with six dishes of pokémon food prepared for their pokémon.

"Here is your dessert! And a little treat for a hard working pokémon! But, as always, it must set. So, one more battle, yes?" This time Rogers had a competitive and determined grin of his own. He sent out a Simisage and Simipour to greet his two customers and their companions. For this battle, Carter sent out Phylum and Eileen sent out Elsa. "This is a good combination, mes amies. But these are my strongest pokémon, prepare yourselves! Saucé, scald!"

Roger's Simipour shot steaming hot water at Phylum, burning him slightly but causing no significant damage. "Follow up with rock smash, Herbe!" His Simisage followed behind the Simipour with a rock smash to Elsa, causing damage to her. Both pokémon quickly recovered, ready to strike back.

"Phylum, use grass knot!" Grassy vines shot from the Leafeon and caught Saucé in a trap. While caught Elsa used ice beam to freeze the trapped pokémon. During this combo, Herbe took advantage of their attacking its teammate and struck the defenseless Elsa with another rock smash.

Eileen encouraged her pokémon. "Come on, Elsa! I know you aren't done, yet! We can do this!" A very small amount of energy came back to Elsa, as she could barely stand. She covered the area with icy wind, damaging the frozen Simipour and Simisage heavily. While this happened, Phylum began charging a solar beam, just needing a few more seconds to hit Saucé and take it out. With it being frozen, and the icy wind slowing down Herbe, Phylum was able to fully charge the attack, knocking Saucé out of the battle. Both pokémon then turned their attention to the Simisage.

Herbe was already weakened by the icy wind, but so was Elsa from the rock smash attacks she took. Phylum jumped in between Elsa and Herbe to make sure no more damage was done to the wounded pokémon. "Alright, as a team!" Carter announced. "Phylum, use grass knot!"

"Elsa, ice beam!"

More vines shot from Phylum and encased Herbe in a grassy prison. Following close behind the vines was a beam of ice that struck Herbe straight on. With a direct hit the pokémon quickly fell to Elsa and Phylum. They had won the battle, and a well-deserved meal. "You two battle amazingly! With such great skills this meal is on the house! S'il-vous plait, come again! I will await your return and cook up an even greater battle! Again, bon appetite!" The chef withdrew his two pokémon and made his way back into the kitchen, leaving Carter, Eileen, and their pokémon to enjoy the meal given to them.

"Well, that was a great battle! And it was so nice of him to give us a free meal!" Eileen exclaimed happily. A smile donned her face. "You did really well out there, Carter!"

Carter returned it. "You were great, yourself. We make a pretty good team, don't we?" She nodded in agreement as he raised his glass for a cheer. Their glasses met.

"We do make a great team. To an amazing freshman year!"

"To an amazing freshman year!" Carter echoed.

After the toast, the group enjoyed the last course of their meal with glee. Once the meal was finished, they thanked their waiter and told him to give their compliments to Chef Rogers, for the meal and the battle. After returning their pokémon, besides Elsa, Phylum, and Zesty, they left. By the time they exited the restaurant it was close to 11:00, so they made their way back to the University. On the way back they talked about simple things, what college would be like, what their likings were, simple. In front of them, Zesty road on Elsa's back and the two walked beside Phylum, talking with each other in their own way.

"Well, looks like those three are getting along." Commented Carter.

"You'd think they would", Eileen chimed in. "After several duo battles like that, I think all our pokémon are starting to get along." She finished this with a smile.

By this time, they had returned to the dorm quad and were outside Birch Hall. "Well, this is my stop." Eileen said half-heartedly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Want to grab some breakfast in the morning?" Carter asked trying to hide his hopeful tone.

"I can't, but we can try and have lunch tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Good-" Before he could wish Eileen a good night, someone grabbed him from behind and wrapped their arms around his waist. He turned around to see a red-headed, energetic girl who had brown eyes, tanned skin, and a huge smile. On her was a pink tube top and skinny blue jeans ending at a pair of pink heels with black soles. A confused look found its way to both his and Eileen's face.

"There you are! You've been hiding from me all day!" She squealed with a gleeful tone. Before Carter could say anything, she quickly wrapped herself around him and kissed him deeply. The confused look on Carter's face deepened and a shocked look replaced Eileen's confused one.

Eileen took this, solemnly, as a hint to leave. "Well", she began in a slightly disheartened tone "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night…" She quickly made her way up the steps to the dorm hall and was followed suit by her pokémon.

"Eileen, wa-" Carter tried to break away and catch her, but he was quickly pulled back into the red-head's deep kiss. By the time he broke free of her grasp Eileen was already locked behind the doors to Birch Hall.

"Eileen…" Was the only thing that came from Carter's disappointed voice. Phylum mirrored his disappointment, not yet ready to say goodbye to his new friends.

"Well, now that third wheel is gone", she came up behind Carter, again. "We can have some real fun!" A devilishly happy smile came to her face.

Carter pulled away from her, a little force was needed to pull away from her iron grip around his waist. Then he faced her and asked in a confused, disappointed, and slightly angered tone, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Yup, cock-blocked. I modeled Carter after some events I've seen in college, and high school, and some of them are mirrored after my life. So, I've never had good luck with girls, this would definitely happen to me, or something like this… My luck right? -.- Well, what did you guys think, huh? We haven't even gotten to classes yet and so much shit has happened! …Or I think so, anyways. Hope this was a good chapter and stay tuned for the next one.**

**We have to go through the fallout from this, the first day of classes, and find out why Justin acted a little oddly at the end of his conversation with Carter. Ohhhhh, ahhhhhh! So stay tuned, until next time y'all, peace! Thank ya kindly for reading :)**


End file.
